creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saw (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Saw franchise''.'' Saw (2004) Saw II (2005) Saw III (2006) Saw IV (2007) Saw V (2008) Saw VI (2009) Saw 3D (2010) Jigsaw (2017) Trivia *John Kramer became Jigsaw due to the following events throughout the plot of each movie. *#When his wife, Jill, was robbed at the clinic, Cecil Adams accidentally slammed a door against her stomach, causing her to miscarry their unborn son, Gideon. *#When going to the doctor's office for a checkup, Doctor Gordon told him he got colon cancer and an inoperable brain tumor. *#He visited Umbrella Health hoping to be treated through an experimental drug program, but the executive of the company, William Easton, denied him health coverage. *#Utterly depressed, John attempted to commit suicide by driving off a cliff, but survived the crash. Clinging to his life, John discovered that only when he knew his death was impending did he really begin to value his life. *The death of his son, Gideon, causes John to become detached and angry, which ultimately led to his divorce with Jill. *The Jigsaw name was given to him by the media for his practice of cutting a puzzle piece shape of flesh from those who fail. *The puppet, Billy, hold a few meanings to the franchise. **The puppet became the iconic symbol of the Jigsaw Killer. **It was meant to be a present for their unborn child, Gideon. *While working for Jigsaw, Amanda suffered Borderline Personality Disorder and Stockholm Syndrome. *Some of the traps were inescapable even if the victim manages to complete it. They were created by Jigsaw's apprentices for their own personal reasons. **Classroom & Angel Trap - Amanda felt that the victims wouldn't have learned anything from the test they were put through. **Pendulum Trap - Hoffman wanted revenge against Seth for killing her sister, Angelina. **The Car Trap - Hoffman rigged it to be inescapable as part of his plan to get to Jill at the police station. *When Mark destroyed his hideout and prepared to flee the city, he was attacked and sedated by three men wearing pig masks, the leader removed his mask, revealing himself as Doctor Lawrence Gordon. **The writer's commentary revealed the other two are Brad and Ryan. *The fifth film is the only film which there is no "Game Over'" line. *Some of Jigsaw's victims were recruited as his apprentices. The name and reason of becoming his apprentice were in chronological order. **Mark Hoffman - John kidnapped him for placing Seth in a inescapable trap to look like Jigsaw's handiwork and blackmails him into becoming his apprentice. **Amanda Young - Amanda praises John for helping her see the light and proving John's methods really work. **Lawrence Gordon - Gordon agrees to become Jigsaw's apprentice in secret as he proves to be his most valuable asset. **Jill Tuck - Jill was carrying out Jigsaw's final request to test Hoffman when she showed the sixth envelope had Hoffman's photo. **Brad and Ryan - Brad and Ryan helped Gordon capture Mark after he kills Jill while the three of them were wearing pig masks. *The origin of the pig mask were known to have been latex strap-on masks used at a Year of the Pig Chinese New Year festival. *In the flashback of the fourth film, Cecil Adams became Jigsaw's first victim. *In the beginning of the third film, Eric Matthews bashed his ankle with a toilet tank lid to slid his foot through the chains. **In the flashback of the fourth film, Hoffman dragged Eric into a dark holding cell and kept him alive over six months, supplied with food and a brace for his broken ankle. *Some of the scenes in the films were accidents based on victim's actions on the traps. **Xavier used the key to open the door which lead to Gus being shot. **When Jeff unscrewed the key, the shotgun, attached to it, went off and shot Judge Halden in the head. **Jeff was being tested due to Timothy driving under the influence of alcohol which lead to his son, Dylan, being run over. **One of the police forensic's set off the device which send a metal rod flying and impaling a police photographer. **Lieutenant Rigg couldn't let go of his obsession that resulted him going through the door and causing Detective Eric Matthews' death. **When Agent Lindsey Perez attempted to shoot Mark, he used the lab technician, Sachi, as a human shield. *The events between the sixth and seventh films show that Jill sent a videotape to Doctor Gordon in which John instructed him to watch over Jill and act immediately on his behalf if anything happened to her. **This happened when Mark killed her as he was sedated and chained in the bathroom as his penalty. *In the flashback of the third film, Amanda went back to the bathroom and suffocated Adam out of guilt; sparing him a slower death. *In the flashback of the sixth film, Cecil wasn't alone during the events of the robbery. It's revealed that Amanda convinced him to rob rob the clinic, and that the two were allegedly in a relationship at the time; making her indirectly responsible for Gideon's death. **Also, Mark knew of her involvement in Jill's miscarriage and blackmailed her into killing Lynn in the letter he left her in the third film, by threatening to tell John. *Prior before the seventh film, there was a clue that Gordon was alive. In the opening of the second film, the video showed a hooded man walking with a limp. *In the seventh film, Doctor Gordon is revealed to be alive and helping John as his apprentice in secret. **Placed the key behind Michael's eye in the second film. **Suggested Lynn as a suitable test subject for her husband's, Jeff, test in the third film. **Sewed Trevor's eyes and, presumably, Art's mouth shut in the fourth film. **After John died and was replaced by Mark Hoffman, Lawrence wrote Hoffman an anonymous note, revealing that he knew who he was in the fifth film. **Jill was aware of him, but was kept secret from both Amanda and Mark. *In each movie, the film focuses on the victim's tests on their survival. **Zep has to monitor to make sure Lawrence kills Adam before 6AM or he'll kill Alison and Diana. **After having his son kidnapped, Detective Matthews tries to convince Jigsaw to give up the whereabouts of the house he's in, along with saving him from the other victims that were framed by Eric for crimes they didn't commit. **Jeff had to go through each trial of forgiveness that involved the people who were directly/indirectly responsible for the death of his son, Dylan. **Lieutenant Rigg had to let go of his obsession of saving everyone after becoming obsessed with finding his friend and former co-worker, Eric Matthews. **The five victims were all involved in a fire that resulted in the deaths of eight innocent people, and their actions or inactions were a result of avarice and self-serving needs. **William turn down health coverage claims for the serious ill to make money for himself, along with other victims who had close ties to him and the health insurance company, mainly his subordinates. **Bobby faked being in a Jigsaw trap and schemed it for money, along with the other victims who were involved, such as his two key staff members, closest friend, and wife. *In the seventh film, a news report shows that Joan survived Jigsaw's trap. **She is the only one to survive an unknown trap and having a unknown reason to be tested. **Joan's report was the main reason what initially inspired Bobby to fabricate his own test. *In the seventh film, three traps were based on the Three Wise Monkeys. **Nina - Speak No Evil **Suzy - See No Evil **Cale - Hear No Evil *In the seventh film, survivors from the previous film, along with the victims in the film itself, appeared at Bobby's S.U.R.V.I.V.E Group. **Simone Bethson **Mallick Scott **Brad **Ryan **Doctor Lawrence Gordon **Sidney **Tara Abbott **Addy **Emily *In each movie, each victim has been tested because Jigsaw wanted to teach them to value their lives. **Paul Leahy - Suicidal. **Mark Wilson - Faking illness. **Donnie Greco - Drug dealer and selling drugs to Amanda. **Zep Hindle - Enviously hating and badmouthing people behind their backs instead of attempting to improve his own life. **Adam Stanheight - Voyeurism and constantly spied on people, including Lawrence Gordon. **Lawrence Gordon - Being cold, uncaring, and unfaithful to his wife. **Amanda Young - Drug addiction to heroin (Saw). To see if she willed for the subjects to live (Saw III). **Michael Marks - Being an informant and helping with corruption. **Gus Colyard - Embezzlement. **Obi Tate - Arsonist. **Jonas Singer - Gang affiliated. **Laura Hunter - Repetitive larceny {kleptomania}. **Addison Corday - Prostitution. **Xavier Chavez - Drug dealer. **Daniel Matthews - Part of Eric's test. **Eric Matthews - Police brutality and corruption, framed several people for crimes they didn't commit, and failed relationship with son. **Troy - Spending most of his life behind bars despite his well privileged background and upbringing. **Allison Kerry - Overly enjoyed working in situations involving death, which made her appear to be "dead on the inside". **Jeff Denlon - Wanting revenge and refusing to let go of grief to progress through life. **Danica Scott - Witnessed the death of Jeff's son but didn't help. **Judge Halden - Lightly sentenced Timothy Young for reckless manslaughter for 6 months. **Timothy Young - Killed Jeff's son in a hit and run. **Lynn Denlon - Cheating on her husband and neglecting her daughter. **Trevor - Alcoholism. **Art Blank - Defending people for crimes they were guilty of. **Daniel Rigg - Obsessed with saving everyone after not letting go after his partner's disappearance. **Brenda - Distributing underage women for sex and prostitution in favor of money. **Ivan Landsness - Violent rapist, killing several women, and keeping photos of them. **Rex - Abusing his wife and daughter. **Morgan - Refusing to testify against her husband, and allowing him to abuse her and her daughter. **Cecil Adams - Petty thief and drug addict, responsible for the loss of John's son, Gideon. **Seth Baxter - Killing the younger sister of Mark Hoffman. **Mallick Scott - Paid off with drugs to burn down an inhabited building that killed eight people inside. **Brit Stevenson - Orchestrated a plan to burn down an occupied building. **Ashley Kazon - Filed a false fire report on the burning building. **Charles Salomon - Covering up the story of the burning building. **Luba Gibbs - Taking bribes and pushing past building permits on the building that was burned down. **Peter Strahm - Knew of Mark Hoffman's identity and failing to follow instructions. **Simone Bethson and Eddie - Predatory lender. **William Easton - Denying health insurance for the seriously ill to make more money for himself. **Hank - Heavy smoker despite health problems. **Allen - Assisted William as his file clerk. **Addy - Assisted William as his secretary. **Debbie - Defending William Easton. **Aaron, Gena, Dave, Josh, Emily and Shelby - Finding errors so the seriously ill won't get insurance. **Pamela Jenkins - Sensationalizing Jigsaw and twisting the facts for her own benefits. **Tara and Brent Abbott - To decide whether William Easton should live or die. **Brad and Ryan - Committing crimes in name of manipulative woman. **Dina - Cheating on her boyfriends and manipulating them into committing crimes. **Evan, Jake, Kara and Dan - Racism. **Alex - Abusing his girlfriend. **Sidney - Allowed her boyfriend to abuse her. **Bobby Dagen - Falsely stating he was in a Jigsaw trap and subsequently profiting from that lie. **Nina Alexander, Suzanne, and Cale McNamara - Knew of Bobby's lies. **Joyce Dagen - Part of Bobby's test. **Mark Hoffman - Lacked sympathy for test subjects. Villains/Killers Identities SawJigsaw.jpg|John "Jigsaw" Kramer Billy the Puppet.png|Billy the Puppet Amanda2000sYoung.jpg|Amanda Young Mark Hoffman Saw 3D Game Over.jpg|Detective Lieutenant Mark Hoffman S3djill.jpg|Jill Tuck Saw 7 3d 06.jpg|Doctor Lawrence Gordon ZepMainPic.png|Zep Hindle Xavier.png|Xavier Chavez Obi.png|Obidiah "Obi" Tate Cecil.png|Cecil Adams ArtMain.png|Arthur "Art" Blank 04996242 .jpg|Brenda 71504-27712.gif|Ivan Landsness 2221823865 small 1.png|Principal Rex SethBaxterHD.png|Seth Baxter Charles 1.jpg|Charles Salomon Saw v luba.jpg|Luba Gibbs Dina123.jpg|Dina BradAtBobby'sGroup.png|Brad RyanAtBobby'sGroup.png|Ryan Saw-3d-MSS-1335-3.jpg|Evan S3dkara.jpg|Kara Saw 3d dan.jpg|Dan Saw 3d jake.jpg|Jake Victims Identities Saw PaulLeahyCut.jpg|Paul Leahy MarkRodriguezWilsonBurned.jpg|Mark Rodriguez Wilson DonnieGrecoGutted.jpg|Donald "Donnie" Greco StevenSingShot.jpg|Detective Steven Sing ZepHindleBeaten.jpg|Zep Hindle Saw II MichaelMarksMask.jpg|Michael Marks SWATOfiicersElectrocuted.jpg|Two SWAT Officers GusColyardShot.jpg|Gus Colyard ObiBurned.jpg|Obidiah "Obi" Tate JonasHit.jpg|Jonas Singer LauraGas.jpg|Laura Hunter AddisionBleed.jpg|Addison Corday XavierChavezSlashed.jpg|Xavier Chavez Saw III TroyBlown.jpg|Troy AllisionKerry.jpg|Detective Allison Kerry DylanDenlonRunOver.jpg|Dylan Denlon DanicaScottFrozen.jpg|Danica Scott AdamSuffocated.jpg|Adam Stanheight HaldenShot.jpg|Judge Halden TimothyYoungTwisted.jpg|Timothy Young AmandaYoungShot.jpg|Amanda Young JohnKramerSlashed.jpg|John "Jigsaw" Kramer LynnDenlonBlown.jpg|Doctor Lynn Denlon Saw IV TrevorBeaten.jpg|Trevor BrendaThrown.jpg|Brenda IvanTorn.jpg|Ivan Landsness GideonKramerMiscarrage.jpg|Gideon John Kramer RexBleed.jpg|Principal Rex PhotographerImpaled.jpg|Police Photographer CecilAdamsBleed.jpg|Cecil Adams EricMatthewsCrushed.jpg|Detective Eric Matthews JeffShot.jpg|Jeffrey "Jeff" Denlon ArtShot.jpg|Arthur "Art" Blank DanielRiggBleed.jpg|Lieutenant Daniel Rigg Saw V SethBaxterHalf.jpg|Seth Baxter AshleyBeheaded.jpg|Ashley Kazon AngelinaSlit.jpg|Angelina Acomb/Angelina Hoffman CharlesBlown.jpg|Charles Salomon LubaStabbed.jpg|Luba Gibbs PeterCrushed.jpg|Special Agent Peter "Pete" Strahm Saw VI EddieDrilled.jpg|Eddie HankCrushed.jpg|Hank Allen.jpg|Allen DebbieImpaled.jpg|Debbie AaronShot.jpg|Aaron GenaShot.jpg|Gena DavidShot.jpg|David "Dave" JoshShot.jpg|Josh DanEriksonSlashed.jpg|Agent Daniel "Dan" Erickson SachiShot.jpg|Sachi PerezStabbed.jpg|Special Agent Lindsey Perez WilliamMelted.jpg|William "Will" Easton Saw 3D DinaSliced.jpg|Dina KaraCrushed.jpg|Kara DanRipped.jpg|Dan JakeRunOver.jpg|Jake EvanThrown.jpg|Evan AlexShredded.jpg|Alexander "Alex" NinaImpaled.jpg|Catarina "Nina" Alexander SuzanneImpaled.jpg|Suzanne "Suzy" CaleHanged.jpg|Cale McNamara HomelessManShot.jpg|Homeless Man GibbsonShot.jpg|Detective Matt Gibson PoliceOfficerBShot.jpg|Police Officer PoliceOfficerWShot.jpg|Police Officer DrAdamStabbed.jpg|Doctor Adam Heffner PoliceOfficerStabbed.jpg|Police Officer TwoSWATPoison.jpg|Two SWAT Officers ThreeSWATPoison.jpg|Three SWAT Officers LaywerStabbed.jpg|Lawyer PalmerSnapped.jpg|Officer Palmer PoliceOfficer2Stabbed.jpg|Police Officer RogersShot.jpg|Detective Rogers JoyceBurned.jpg|Joyce Dagen JillTuckRipped.jpg|Jill Tuck MarkHoffmanRot.jpg|Detective Lieutenant Mark Hoffman Jigsaw (2017) MalcolmNeale JigsawLegacy8.png|Malcolm Neale AsthmaticWoman JigsawLegacy8.png|Asthmatic Woman Carly JigsawLegacy8.png|Carly CarlyLookaLike JigsawLegacy8.png|Carly Look-a-Like JohnKramerNephew JigsawLegacy8.png|John's Nephew Mitch JigsawLegacy8.png|Mitch EdgarMunsen JigsawLegacy8.png|Edgar Munsen MitchLookaLike JigsawLegacy8.png|Mitch Look-a-Like Ryanfriendsanddriver JigsawLegacy8.png|Ryan's Two Friends and Driver AnnaBabyJigsawLegacy8.png|Anna's Baby MatthewJigsawLegacy.png|Matthew AnnaJigsawLegacy8.png|Anna RyanJigsawLegacy8.png|Ryan DetectiveHalloranJigsawLegacy8.png|Detective Halloran Category:Death Lists Category:Death List Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Movie Info & Data